Her Healing Touch
by Star0Dragon0Slayer
Summary: Oliver Davis never gets sick, he just doesn't. In the three years that she has known him, he had never once been sick. So what's up with that deep flush in your cheeks? Naru swayed for a moment and started to fall forward. His arms reached out to catch himself but connect with nothing. "Naru!" "Please don't leave, Mai." Naru mumbled. "I'll be right here when you wake up."


As soon as Mai stepped through the doors to Shibuya Psychic Research that morning, she heard the all too familiar call of, "Mai, tea." from her tea loving, narcissist boss Oliver Davis or also know as Naru as she dubbed him. You would think that after working with him for three years she would be used to him ordering her around the second she stepped foot in the building.

"I just got here you jerkface!" Mai yelled.

Groaning, she stomped over to her desk to drop her bag off before making her way to the kitchenette. _How the heck does he know exactly when I get here? I swear he's tracking me._ She set the kettle on the stove and began to prepare three cups. When the whistle blew, she poured the boiling water into the cups and let them steep. After steeping for four minutes she added the appropriate amount of sugar and milk into hers and Naru's and leaving Lin's cup plain.

She grabbed the two cups and left the room. She first knocked at Lin's door.

"Lin, I made tea!" she call through the door.

"Come in." she heard a gruff voice say.

Mai walked over to the stoic man and placed the cup down on the desk beside him.

"Thank you." he said. For him, saying this was a lot. She assumed he did this because Naru never did and he probably didn't want to hear Mai's rant.

She smiled, "You're welcome!" she chirped before leaving the room.

Mai knocked on Naru's door last.

"Come in." he said. Was it just her or did his voice sound abnormally low?

Mai opened the door and stepped in. Naru sat at his desk looking through a case file for a client they were having that day. His usual cream coloured cheeks were tinted with more colour than usual. She would have thought he just had a small flush from some morning exercise but she knew that wasn't it. He had never done it before, so why now? He would definitely shower after, so she knew it wasn't from exercise.

When she placed the cup down he didn't even look up. She stood there just watching him until he sighed and looked up.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked. There was that tone of his voice again! Innitionally she was waiting for a thank you, but the tone of his voice and look made her more concerned about his well being.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mai asked. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"I'm fine." he said, then went back to his case reviewing. Still, Mai didn't leave.

"Yes, Mai. What is it?" his voice was more than laced with irritation.

"Are you sure? You seem...off." Mai was watching closely for any evidence or signal that would reveal his true health state, but she found nothing. The flush of his cheeks could be anything, it didn't mean he was sick.

"I have work to do, and so do you." He said. He was clearly annoyed, she wasnt surprised about that, but he didn't even insult her!

"Okay...then?" Mai hesitantly turned and left, closing the door behind her. "That was weird.." she said to herself once the door was completely shut.

Mai went about her usual schedule, reading through files and sorting them for almost an hour and a half when she noticed something. Naru hadn't even called for his second cup of tea like he usually would around this time. He was acting oddly. His behavior was starting to worry her. No insults (which she didn't mind) and no call for tea.

"Ugh!" Mai yelled, putting her hands on her head. She was so confused! It didn't make sense! She was just about to stomp into his office and demand to know what his problem was when a thought popped into her head.

"Is.. Is he mad at me?" Mai sunk into her chair and pulled her knees to her chest. That was the only explanation she could come up with.

She subconsciously made her way to the kitchenette and put the kettle on. She had done it so many times it had become almost a reflex. She made a single cup of Earl Grey tea for Naru and added a few drops of lemon for an extra citrus flavor. She knew he liked it because he looked extra pleased when she added it. Mai pulled two packaged raspberry scones that she had bought for Naru from the cupboard and walked to his office.

She knocked and waited for his okay before entering. She wouldn't want to make him angrier than he already was, that is _if_ he was.

Mai quickly placed the cup and packages on his desk, took his old cup then turned to leave. She was just shutting the door when she saw him reach for a packaged scone. She had ordered those online when Madoka had told her they were his favorite. Mai smiled.

Mai decided she would help herself to a scone and some tea. As she munched on the salty sweetness, she found her mood was already lightening. (food can do that to a person)

Then halfway through her cup of tea, she heard Naru call for her, though it wasn't attached to the word 'tea' like it usually was. Mai raced through the building to Naru's office door then opened it without knocking.

"Yes, Naru?" she was so distracted by her own thoughts that she did not see the pink colour in Naru's cheeks darken to a red. Or maybe it was just the angle. He had his forehead in his hand while his elbow rested on the desk for support. His eyebrows were scrunched and he shook his head lightly.

"Mai... What, what time was the client coming again?" she was confused. He had been the one to set the time, she had only informed the client.

He rubbed his temples lightly with his eyes shut.

"Um, in an hour?" she answered.

"Right.." Naru began to stand up but then started to sway a bit. His arms went out to catch himself on something in front of him but they connect with nothing.

"Naru!" Mai cried as he started to fall. She ran forward and caught him under his arms, but his weight was too much and Mai fell to her knees. His upper body had not touched the ground. She sighed before she remembered he had just fainted.

"Naru? Naru are you okay?" she asked frantically. He didn't respond. She leaned forward until she had enough space to feel his forehead. "Oh, my god! Naru, you're burning up!"

His face was flushed red and his breathing was heavy. She also felt a light perspiration on his forehead. _If Naru was this sick why did he come to work? Why didn't he tell anyone? He's so stubborn_

"Lin! Hurry! It's Naru!" Mai yelled from her spot of the ground. She turned her head back to Naru and put her hand on his cheek, which were also very warm.

Lin was at the door within seconds. "What is it, Mai?" he asked. But then he saw them and rushed down. "What happened?"

"He just fainted! If I wasn't here to catch him he would have been really hurt! He has a high fever!"

"Dammit, Noll! Why didn't you tell me?" Lin scooped Naru off of Mai and began to take him out of the office. "Mai close up the office. Noll can't work right now. I'm taking him back to his flat."

"But what about the client? You watch the office, I'll take care of Naru."

"I will call Madoka." Lin stated.

"But she will need help. You help her and I will take care of Naru." Mai argued.

Lin sighed, but agreed. He called Madoka and she was on her way to the office.

Since the distance between their flats and the office was walking distance, Lin and Naru had not driven to work. They piled into the company van and took off. The drive wasn't long, but Mai demanded they stop at a pharmacy for her to pick up some supplies. Ten minutes later, Mai was unlocking the door to Naru's apartment.

Lin lead Mai to Naru's room and placed him on the bed. Mai immediately pulled the covers up and began to take his temperature.

Lin stood and watched for a moment until Mai had shooed him away.

"I have this." Mai said. "If anything goes wrong I will call you and then an ambulance of course."

He was still skeptical about leaving her with him by himself, he could loose control of his PK at any time.

As if Mai read his mind, she said, "He'll be fine."

He sighed in defeat and turned to leave. If he was _really_ worried he could always deny Mai's request to help, but something in her voice said she would be fine here alone.

Mai watched him go, as soon as he was out of sight she turned back to Naru. She placed a hand on his cheek and sighed. Her thumb stroked his cheeks back and forth.

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered. God, she fell so hard for this jerk, she alway thought her ideal man would be kind _all the time_ and not a complete narcissist. A small scoff/laugh escaped her throat.

When he shifted and began to open his eyes she withdrew her hand gently.

"Mai?" he asked when he spotted her. "What are you doing here?" He started to sit up.

"What are you doing? Lay back down, you're sick!" Mai proceeded to to push him back down onto the bed. He didn't protest, that, or he was too weak.

He put a hand over his eyes and sighed. "Mai." He took a heavy breath, "It's just a little cold," he coughed and had to roll to his side to breathe again "I can take care of myself. Go back to work." another cough.

Mai shot from the chair she had pulled to the side of his bed and fumed. "You are not okay! You fainted at work and you have a fever of 104 degrees Fahrenheit! And you can't even talk without coughing out a lung! You need to rest! Leave everything to me."

"Mai." He said, his tone warning.

"No. Don't 'Mai' me. I'm not leaving!" _He is being so stubborn! Why can't he just shut up and let me_ _help him when he needed it? He is so prideful. Why does he always have to act so tough? Ugh, he is so frustrating!_

Mai huffed and sat back down and tried to make her point by glaring at him, Naru just turned to his other side so he was no longer facing her.

Mai's face softened after he turned away, she really didn't want to be _mean_ to a sick person but if he had his way, he would probably keel over.

She listened to his breathing until she noticed it evening out as he fell asleep, though it didn't even out all the way. _That was easier than I thought it would be._ He coughed every so often in his sleep. she tiptoed to the other side of the bed and felt his forehead again. He was still burning up and had started sweating even more. Mai frowned. He was shivering too.

Mai left to look for another blanket to cover him with. She opened the first closet she saw and half expected to see only black, so she was surprised when she saw a few different colours. Though that wasn't the first thing she noticed, the first thing she noticed was the smell. She had been so worried that she hadn't noticed that the entire house was filled with his scent. Mai blushed at the thought of him changing here and mentally slapped herself for being such a pervert.

Above the black long sleeves and navy blue, grey and dark red t shirts she saw a blue blanket.

"Ah ha!" Mai exclaimed as she saw it.

It was high above her head so it took her a few jumps to reach it. After she did, she threw it over Naru. It was adorable as he snuggled into it like a child would. Mai smiled widely but it soon fell as Naru had fallen into a violent coughing fit. She panicked for a moment, not knowing what to do since he was still unconscious but it had already died down.

Mai looked at the digital clock and decided to make Naru something that would be easy on his stomach. Maybe some soup and bread?

She left to the kitchen to cook but not before sparing one last glance at Naru.

It didn't take Mai long to make a chicken broth soup and slice of bread and put it on a tray for Naru. She grabbed a utensil he had called a spoon a year ago, placed it on the tray and was just about to grab some fever medicine when she heard a few loud thuds and crashes from the hallway.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and raced down the hall to Naru's bedroom.

"Naru! Are you okay?" she yelled. But she saw that the bed was empty, the blankets were tossed to the side. "Naru! Where are you?!" She frantically began to search. Mai had just past the bathroom when she heard a few coughs from the bathroom. And there hunched over the toilet in the dark was Naru. Toiletries were floating around him, she approached slowly. He threw up again, emptying the rest of his stomach.

The smell was strong but Mai didnt make a face. The would be very unsensitive, and Mai prided herself on being more in tune with others feelings. "Naru." She said gently, "Are you okay?" he flinched noticing she was there. He was shaking.

"Go away." he said. He didn't want Mai to see him like this. The mirror had cracked as a small spurt of his PK was released.

"Naru." Mai said softly, she had grabbed the cloth off the counter and put it under the tap and squeezed it out.

She was kneeling down to him when he almost yelled, "Get out!" just after the mirror exploded with another burst of PK. "Watch out!" Mai threw herself over Naru, shielding him from the glass.

"Ah.." Mai had said it quietly as she backed away, but Naru heard and looked up. She was holding a hand over her upper arm where blood was trailing down. His eyes widened, as he stared at Mai. Or more specifically, the blood trailing down her arm. _He had just hurt her..._ _She was only trying to help and he had hurt her. Indirectly maybe but it was his fault._

Mai saw him staring at the blood and smiled weakly. "I'm fine." she said. "Just a little scratch. Now let's get you cleaned up." She wiped up the blood quickly with the cloth that was originally for Naru and began unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes were intensely focused on the buttons. she then slid the shirt off. Then she pulled off his socks "Can you get the rest?" she asked.

Naru nodded stiffly and Mai left to grab the broom. Once she heard the water running she stepped back in and swept up the glass. Then she left again. This time, to wrap her arm and grab pajamas for Naru.

She placed a pair of flannel pajama pants and a grey t-shirt on the counter top. Mai left to change the bed sheets since the older once were soaked with sweat and then sat outside the bathroom waiting for him to finish. He was in for quite some time after the water stopped, she was starting to get concerned.

"Naru? I'm coming in." She opened the door and steam came floating out. She saw Naru sitting on the toilet lid with just the bottoms on and the towel hanging over his head, just staring into space.

Mai removed the towel and slid the shirt over his head, he automatically put his arms through. Then she went to work, drying his hair. They did this all in silence. Mai hung the towel up and grabbed Naru's hand to help him back to his room.

He sat on the bed and Mai left to get his soup, bread, medicine and a cup of chamomile tea from earlier. She was quick and he barely noticed she had even left until she had returned with the food. Just looking at it made his stomach twist. He did not want to eat, he did not want to take the risk of throwing up again. So when she tried to give him the food, he said he wasn't hungry.

"You have to eat something, if you take the medicine with an empty stomach you'll get even more sick!" Mai exclaimed.

Naru didn't answer, he just looked away.

Mai growled. "Oliver Davis if you don't eat it, so help me I will force feed it to you myself!" he was switching moods so quickly it was giving her whiplash!

He looked away, paying no heed to her words. Which was a mistake on his part. She put the bowl on the bedside table and climbed onto the bed to sit on his legs so he couldn't move.

"Mai," he coughed and inhaled sharply. Before he could finish talking Mai had grabbed the soup and held it in front of him. He turned his face away again. She grabbed his face and turned it towards herself, his cheeks were still hot with his fever. "It would be much easier if you just listened to me. Now say 'ah!'"

Reluctantly he opened his mouth. Mai grinned and spoon fed him the soup, he ate the whole bowl. Then she reached over and grabbed the bread, he ate it silently. "Not so hard was it?" she asked. "Here." she handed him the two tablets and the cup of tea.

After he had swallowed the tablets she climbed off realizing how intimate that position was. Her face was flushed pink. "Now lay down. You've already been up longer than I would have liked."

He lay down, Mai noticed he wasn't being as stubborn as before and smiled lightly.

When his breathing evened out, she got out of the chair and walked to his kitchen to eat. She opened her plain bento box that she had brought for lunch and ate silently. She walked back to the room shortly after and once in the doorway she noticed the small clutter of supplies on the floor she had made in her haste.

Mai stuffed everything back into the plastic bag and was starting to leave the room when she heard movement behind her.

"Mai," he coughed, "Don't.. go." he said. His arm was almost reaching out to her.

"Please?" he was only half awake.

Mai settled for placing the bag on his dresser then climbed onto the bed and sat down.

"I'm not going anyway." she murmured as her hand went to his hair beside her and started playing with it. "Go back to sleep."

His eyes fluttered closed, "You, won't...leave?" he mumbled.

"I'll be right here when you wake up." she whispered. Then he was out. She smiled, he may be kind of out of it but she liked to think it was another side of him he only showed her.

Mai leaned down hesitantly, her face flushing red and kissed the forehead and she swore she saw the corner of his lips turn up in a twitch of a smile in his sleep.

"Sweet dreams, you need your rest."

She didn't know how long she had stayed like that, slipping her fingers through his hair, soon she found herself falling into unconsciousness as sleep overtook her.

XxX

Oliver awoke from a blissful state of sleep that he had not felt since he was back in England with Gene, before he had left for Japan. It was calm; peaceful. He didn't even feel sick anymore. His mind had awakened before anything else, but slowly his other senses faded in one, by one. First came touch.

The temperature was perfect, not too hot but not too cold. Just a warm. His fingers brushed against a soft silk-like 'pillow' he was hugging. The way he normally slept; on his side hugging a pillow to his face. Childish but oh so comfortable. His fingers caressed his silkier-than-normal pillow. He was vaguely aware of something smooth running through his hair, tangling in his hair and pressing pleasantly into his scalp.

Next his sense of smell faded in. His nose was pushed firm into the silk of his pillow. Every breath he took was heavily scented with the smell of peaches. He found himself deeply inhaling the delicious arouma. He didn't even think about how odd it was, considering he lived alone and Lin definitely didn't break into his apartment to bake something with peaches. Even the thought was ridiculous to people who had only met him once.

Slowly a sound of soft breaths filled his ears. It was so familiar that he didn't even think much about it except how soothing it was to hear. The metaphor ' _Like an angel sighing_ ' popped into his head.

Lastly, light faded into sight and shone from behind his eyelids. He ignored it, choosing to continue staying as he was for a least alittle longer. He snuggled his face into the pillow to block out the light that his eye lids would not. But as he did so, a soft, almost muffled giggle echoed from above. Perhaps giggle wouldn't be the best word to describe the sound he had heard.

Still he ignored it under the assumption he was hearing things. Oliver wasn't quite ready to be rid of this peaceful feeling.

He lazily caressed his abnormally silky pillow, enjoying the smooth feeling against his fingertips. If only he could wake up this comfortable and peaceful everyday.

' _Just a little longer.'_ he thought.

XxX

Mai awoke in a warm cocoon of pillows and blankets and she had to admit it was the best sleep she had in a long time. She felt a tingling sensation of her back and a warm breath like feel on her stomach. Her hand traveled down and found a soft tuff of 'fluff' she assumed was her cat and pet it gently.

She let out a stiff giggle from the continued tinkling sensation on her back.

Everything was so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to move, and she didn't. That is until the tinkling sensation stopped and she felt something lightly resting on her waist, the side she was laying, and it felt suspiciously like a hand.

Mai snapped her eyes open.

Her eyes trailed down the bed where her hand was in a tuff of hair. But it was not her cat. The hair was a raven colour and it was _really_ soft. The owner of the hair has their arm tightly wrapped around her waist and their face pressed into her stomach and her shirt had ridden up her torso almost to the point it revealed her bra strap. She could feel his toned arms on her waist since he wore a t-shirt and she found she really wouldn't mind, under normal circumstances. The fact was there was a strange person sleeping in her bed and using her as a body pillow.

So, she did what any rational person would do.

She screamed.

Mai flung herself off the bed, taking all the covers with her and landing in a lump on the floor. She struggled to break free from the tangle of blankets like a crazy person, screaming all the while, and when she looked up, she saw the source of her outburst. There, sitting on his knees was her boss Oliver Davis. Her face was beet red from the screaming and embarrassment, but also because he looked so sexy. His flannel pants hung low on his hips and his hair was disheveled from her running her fingers through it, and his usual cold eyes were wide with alarm.

"Naru!" Mai yelled, "What are you doing in my bed!" she had an incredulous look on her face. But it turned to confusion when he looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Your bed?" he asked, "I believe the better question to ask is: what are _you_ doing in _my_ bed."

She had a feeling something was off, she felt she had fallen really far to the ground than she would have if she were in her futon and with wag more blankets and sheets she had.

The redness in her face got deeper believe it or not. The memory of last night came back to her, she had fallen asleep after taking care of Naru while he was sick.

"I know you think I am handsome, Mai, but the staring is unnecessary."

Mai jumped to her feet and yelled "YOU SELF LOVING NARCISSISTIC JERKFACE! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" she huffed as if she were out of breath.

"You said jerk twice, got anything else?" Naru asked, the corners of his mouth were twitching up in a smirk.

"YOU, YOUR UNBELIEVABLE! I HELP YOU AND YOU INSULT ME!" Mai cried as she started to stomp out of the room, but Naru was up and beside Mai before she had a chance to leave.

"Mai," he said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Mai was going to scream at him 'What?' but she didn't have the chance because he grabbed her chin, leaned down and kissed her forehead, it was long and chaste.

Mai was left speechless. With her face redder than a beet.

"Thank you, Mai." he whispered and then left the room.

Before Mai could stop herself, her hand went up to her head and her face lit up.

She smiled.

Did she dare hope her feeling were returned?

 **Hey, everyone! This is my third Mairu Ghost Hunt one/two shot, I really hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear it.**

 **Also, if anyone has a oneshot idea that they either can't write or don't have time to write and want to see it put into an actual story just review or PM me, I would love to help!**

 **~Star0Dragon0Slayer**


End file.
